The overall objective of the Washington University Clinical Cancer Education program is still to provide fundamental knowledge and skill for cancer mangement to a variety of undergraduate and graduate physicians, paramedical personnel, and members of the community. The educational program is designed to help all students develop a mature attitude towards the cancer patient and aid him in organizing his sources of knowledge so that he will be able to incorporate the new knowledge and techniques which will become available in the future. The program is directed towards all medical and paramedical professional personnel who come in contact with cancer patients. In the past year we have continued to make progress towards the specific objectives of improved coordination of the sophomore oncology course, institution of additional combined tumor conferences, development of pathological-histological teaching file in Pathology, organization of a Midwestern student teaching conference under the auspices of the American Cancer Society, the expansion of the nurse oncology and enterostomal therapy programs, the extension and improvement of the computer-assisted instruction program, and the Cancer Information Center. We will continue in the forthcoming year to move towards these goals as well as to consider additional programs in formal training in nurse oncology, residents in colorectal surgery, and better education at the patient and community levels.